


Gaia's Revenge

by Storygirl000



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Everfree!David, Gen, Legend of Everfree AU, Magic, Max is just fed up, Swearing, and probably scared out of his mind, it's David what did you expect, partial songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: David may have turned into a batshit insane Poison Ivy knockoff, but he's still David.As Max is unfortunate enough to witness.(Based on directium's "We Will Stand for Cambell" AU)





	Gaia's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Will Stand for Campbell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257916) by [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium). 



> So I'm a Camp Camp fan now. Have a mediocre oneshot based on this new obsession.

Max was expecting numerous things when he finally decided to get out of his tent that morning.

This was not one of them.

Everywhere he looked, he saw plants overrunning the camp, from the vines clinging to Nerris' fake tower to the thick brambles surrounding the camp's borders.

"MAX!"

Max turned to the source of the noise and saw Nikki and Neil running towards him, panicked looks on their faces.

"Nikki, what the fuck is going on?" he asked, very much not in the mood for this.

"David's gone insane!" Neil responded.

Max's eyes widened. _This_ was unexpected.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the fact that weeds have overrun the camp?" he asked.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! He's the one that summoned them!"

"Okay, hold up. Since when did David turn into a knockoff Poison Ivy?"

"Since last week."

Max jumped slightly at the sound of that voice and whirled around to its source. "Jesus, David! Don't-"

The words caught in his throat.

The person behind him looked like David, but at the same time he seemed like a completely different person–whether it was the purple skin, the black sclera, the teal-streaked hair...or the fact that he was floating three feet off the ground.

Max promptly said the only thing that would be tactful in a situation like this.

"What the _fuck_ happened to you?!"

David smiled, though it had a sinister undercurrent to it. "I've been gifted, Max. Gifted with the power to finally protect this camp."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Max demanded, Nikki and Neil cowering behind him.

David's smile quickly turned into a grimace. "No one cares, Max."

"...what?"

"Gwen doesn't care–she only sees this place as another stupid part-time job. Cameron Campbell doesn't care–he's long since abandoned the camp. None of _you_ care–you all want this summer to be over as soon as possible so you can leave.

"But _I_ care. _I_ want to pay the bills that keep this place running. _I_ want to give every child that comes here a good time. _I_ want to save Camp Campbell, even if no one else cares. And now..." His hand drifted to the ever-present yellow bandana around his neck. "I _can_."

Max suddenly noticed that the brambles surrounding the camp had grown as they'd been talking, and came to a sinking realization.

"So that's your plan?" he asked. "Trap everyone here so that you can keep your stupid camp forever?"

David smiled again. "Why, Max, you make that sound like a bad thing."

"IT _IS_ A BAD THING, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, Max." As David spoke, more plants grew just below his feet. "You know it's for the best."

And then David did the thing that Max hoped he would never have to see him do again.

He _sang_.

_"I have waited for the day, to send the greedy wolf away..."_

Max cursed under his breath and turned to Nikki and Neil. "Find something–anything–any _one_ that can cut through these things!"

Nikki quickly saluted him before running off. "Aye aye, captain!"

Neil nodded. "You can count on us."

As Max commanded them, David continued his singing.

_"Now the magic is my salvation, gather close in my protection. We...will...stand for Camp Campbell!"_

Max quickly turned his attention towards the mess hall, where a few kids had run. Gwen stood at the doorway in an attempt to keep David from entering–which didn't really do much after he covered the whole place in bramble vines.

_"Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory. No need to fear the vultures at the door..."_

As David sang, more and more plants sprouted up around the camp, covering every major area in sight.

_"Right here you have me to protect you within these walls of thorns, forever free, forevermore!"_

"THIS IS THE _EXACT_ OPPOSITE OF FREEDOM!" Max yelled in frustration. David paid him no mind.

Then Max spotted something leaning on the side of the mess hall that had not yet been covered in brambles. His eyes lit up.

_A hatchet! Score!_

Quickly, he ran to grab the weapon, managing to get it before the vines could. He then proceeded to go to the nearest thicket of brambles and start hacking at them.

_"They have come into our domain, here to seal our camp in chains..."_

Unfortunately, the feelings of elation were short lived as the hatchet got stuck in the brambles–before the brambles started growing again, pulling the hatchet and Max with them, bringing him face-to-face with the singing madman himself.

_"But we have held it for generations, this is just a complication. We...will...stand for Camp Campbell!"_

From his high vantage point, Max could see Nikki, Neil, Harrison, and Nurf–probably the only kids who weren't trapped in the mess hall at this point–trying to destroy the brambles that surrounded the camp by using a few fire spells and a knife.

David seemed to have spotted them as well, because he was floating in their direction, still singing that creepy song.

_"Trust in me, this is for your own good...don't be afraid...nature is our friend..."_

As if to demonstrate this, David made a single flower grow. And grow. And grow, until it was long enough to wrap around all four of them, effectively leaving them trapped.

_"All of this beauty that surrounds us...every lovely bloom...designed to defend..."_

"NO!" Max yelled, letting go of the hatchet. Unfortunately, he didn't fall that far before he was once again face-to-face with David, wrapped in a vine that had sprung out of the ground.

_"Let them come, just let them try! I'm not about to say goodbye! This camp will be here throughout the ages! Written into the history pages!"_

As Max watched in horror, David floated further up into the sky, the bramble barrier only growing in response.

 _We're all fucked_ , he though bitterly.

_"We...will...stand for Camp Campbell!"_

**Author's Note:**

> And then the Equestria Girls came and kicked David's ass.
> 
> In all seriousness, I find myself wanting to hear Miles Luna sing this song in David's voice. Just for the sheer awesomeness.


End file.
